


First Kiss (Style Week 2020)

by Kenny_The_Cottage_lady



Category: South Park
Genre: Banter, Clueless Stan, Experienced Stan, Explicit Language, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, Just Friends Kissing, M/M, No Angst, No Relationship, No Smut, One Shot, Other Characters Mentioned But Not Present - Freeform, Truth or Dare, Ya Know Like Pals Do, bad first kiss, clueless about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenny_The_Cottage_lady/pseuds/Kenny_The_Cottage_lady
Summary: Through a rousing game of "odds are" on the Boy's day off of school, Kyle reveals to Stan that he has never had a first kiss. Hijinx ensue.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	First Kiss (Style Week 2020)

Stan and Kyle spent their Saturday like any of their other lazy Saturdays together. They had no essays for school to write, no Great Gatsby to read, just each other taking turns on Galaga and the empty bag of potato chips. The bleeps and blips of the arcade music playing on Stan’s old 90’s TV was comforting background noise to the two boys joking around, their legs casually tangled in the middle of the couch, their head on either side. Stan was getting more and more frustrated at Kyle kicking at him, trying to get him to die in the game so it could be Kyle’s turn. 

“Dude, cut it out,” Stan yelled light-heartedly, as Kyle’s socked feet beat at his thighs.

“If you cant fucking win with distractions, you don't deserve to have the game! You should thank me, I’m sharpening your skills.” Kyle laughed as Stan died on screen, and with a simple ‘come hither’ motion the controller was then in his hands.

“You suck, dude,” Stan fake pouted on the couch. “You're a fucking guest in my house and you kick me, you disrespect me in this way.”

“You swallow, my man. And I could do worse than kick you.”

Kyle was happily clicking away at the controller, getting through round one with no distractions, as Stan wanted to be the better man. Stan threw his head backward and huffed, before he began to chuckle at himself. He saw the snow fall outside the window and was glad he was huddled inside, just hanging out. Kenny was working at City Wok this weekend, not able to make it to gaming day, but Stan wasn't complaining. Stan appreciated joking around with his best friend without any other distractions. 

Kyle groaned as he lost his first life, tossing the controller at Stan to get his attention. Stan hurried to start his round and Kyle piped up to create some conversation. 

“I'm starting to get tired of the silence, wanna play odds are?”

“Odds are? What are we 17?” Stan joked back, always liking what Kyle came up with. 

“We are 18, but we should be able to grow up and still retain some childhood wonder! Cut it out with the pessimism shit man, let loose every once in a while!” Kyle raised his voice artificially, encouraging the direction the conversation was going. 

Stan laughed and handed the controller back to Kyle, settling deeper into the couch as he was ready for some fun dares. 

“Alright, odds are you and me go and egg Cartmen’s house?” Kyle asked, a shit eating grin spread across his face. Stan snorted in disbelief. 

“Ok cool, so we are immature and it's also Halloween in the 1950’s. Egg his house?” Stan jabbed at Kyle, and Kyle narrowed his eyes at his smug friend. 

“Oh what is it Halloween blah blah, fuck you, don't pretend to be smart. What are the odds?” Kyle mimicked, tossing the controller back to Stan. Stan caught the little controller, and smiled at his buddy. 

“Thirty, and don't be a prick.”

“Alright one, two, three, 19”

“ Seven. Ha, ha, looks like you get to do it by yourself.” Kyle groaned at his friend, and turned his eyes to the screen again. 

“Whatever, I’m just warming up anyway. Nothing serious. Just getting the creative juices flowing. Your turn anyway, asshat.” Stan paused the game and closed his eyes to think, trying to come up with something impressive. Kyle was a hard man to please when it came to odds are, especially because Kyle was better at it than Stan, and knew how to push his buttons when coming up with dares and truths. Stan laughed at his own idea when it popped into his head, foot waving excitedly against Kyle’s calf. 

“What, dude? Laughing at your own jokes?” Kyle teased, egging Stan on. 

“I’m a funny guy, I’m fucking hilarious. Odds are you tell me your first kiss story. You actually haven't told me that one yet, I assume cause you fucked it up and it was totally embarrassing.” Kyle froze up, Stan could feel his muscles tense on his tangled legs. Stan’s smile dropped slightly at Kyle’s nervous face, and began to offer an out for him, but Kyle beat him to the offer to back out. 

“45. And you don't get to fucking say anything if I lose, you got it?”

Stan laughed and unpaused the game to relieve some of the stress on Kyle. He took the time to shoot a couple of alien space ships before he counted down. “Alright, one, two, three…”

“23!” 

“FUCK!” Kyle yelled out, knees going into his torso and his hands gripped his hair. Stan laughed at Kyle squirming around on the couch, his kicking feet going out to moderately beat at the other man’s legs. Stan lost his third life in the game, pausing it once it switched to player two as Kyle convulsed in frustration. 

“You should have made the odds 100,” Stan egged, laughing loudly at Kyle’s fighting. 

“You get to shut the fuck up now. Now listen and listen good, mother fucker. I said you don't get to say anything.”

Stan’s laughter died out, and nodded in sincerity, awaiting the nail biting story of Kyle’s first kiss. 

“I haven't had one yet.” 

The silence was permeable, and Stan couldn't stop himself from tensing up. Stan fought to keep his promise of keeping silent, but Stan was sure that that made the whole situation more uncomfortable. Kyle took the controller off of Stan’s lap and unpaused the game, playing as his face turned a bright red. “You can talk now, by the way.”

“You haven't had your first kiss? I thought you were getting laid every night at this point?” Stan teased, rhythmically tapping at Kyle’s legs while smugly sticking out his tongue. “It is over hyped anyway, Kyle, don't feel beat up about it.” 

Kyle refused to look at Stan, refused to respond, face still red with embarrassment. Stan knew Kyle shouldnt be this embarrassed about something so stupid, especially with him. Stan decided that it would be best if he scooted down low on the couch to reach his feet to Kyle’s face, and lightly slapped his cheek. Kyle cracked a smile in return, and scooched down himself to kick back. After Kyle felt revenge was well served, he scooted back up. Kyle looked at Stan in the eyes and said “You come up with something again. That last one was good.”

Stan looked back at Kyle’s face, still flushed slightly, the blush looking more aggravated from the near fluorescent lighting of his living room. Stan crossed his arms and racked his brain for something effective, something to lighten the mood back to the beginning of the exchange, and his mind came up with the most relevant bit he could come up with. Stan chucked, smugness falling over his features once again and “Odds are you give me your first kissy kissy, hot shot?” slipped out, Stan punctuating the statement with over exaggerated kissy noises. Stan giggled at Kyle’s scrunched up face, the contemplation on his features being hilariously sincere. 

“One.”

“...What?”

“My odds are one out of one,  _ hot shot _ .” Kyle’s face was even more smug than Stan’s was, gearing up to see who was going to break first when it came to this bit. Stan was surprisingly emotionally indifferent to the thought, taking his buddy's first kiss wasn't wrong in his mind. Stan wondered if Kyle felt the same about him. Maybe that's why his odds were so low. 

“Is there any point in counting down?” Stan had asked, his grin splitting across his face, to show he was up for Kyle’s challenge. 

Kyle nodded, his grin growing wider as well. “It builds suspense. Gives you a chance to back out.” 

“Oh, I never back out of a challenge. Three, Two, one….”

“One!” 

Stan was starting to feel the nerves at this point, a butterfly in his stomach feeling. His vision went a little blurry from the nerves, but perceived Kyle beginning to shift around in response to his ‘loss’. Kyle untangled his legs from his, and sat up on his knees, Stan elected to stay laying back on his arm of the couch. Stan noticed Kyle was moving slowly, checking if the bit was going to end and Stan was going to laugh at him or back out or both. Stan just smiled at him, impressed at Kyle’s initiative despite this being his first kiss. Well, his first kiss if he follows through. 

Kyle moved to hover over Stan, his hands pressed on either side of his shoulders. Their legs were tangled up again, in a way far less platonic than before, and Stan chuckled at Kyle’s red face. Stan’s hands rested in Kyle’s waist, giving him a signal that he was still here for this, that he wanted this to continue. Kyle closed his eyes and scrunched up his face cutely, scrounging up determination through his awkwardness. Stan could feel the heat of his sigh on his face, Kyle’s breathing and the arcade music being the only thing he could hear. He couldn't even hear his own thoughts. Stan closed his eyes, no longer being able to stoically handle the anticipation, and tilted his chin up for easier access to his face. He could smell pine, clove, and musk, Kyle’s favorite cologne, but more than anything smelt the pancake syrup on Kyle’s breath and Kyle moved in closer. Stan smiled as he heard an incredibly light “fuck it” escape Kyle’s lips. 

Before Stan could process the humor of the situation, he felt Kyle’s chapped lips on his own. Kyle’s lips were stiff, unpracticed, full of nerves, and brutally still. It was clearly his first kiss, he didn't lie to Stan, but Stan attempted to make it better for him. Stan slid one hand from Kyle’s waist to the side of his face, rubbing his thumb against his cheek to relax his face muscles. Stan felt Kyle’s smile begin to form, and Stan attempted to move his lips against Kyle’s. Kyle tried his best to enthusiastically respond, but it became a mess of teeth clamping together. Kyle sloppily tried to bite Stan’s lip, resulting in Stan letting out a chuckle. Kyle pulled back in aggravation, face now scrunched up in false anger. 

“Don't laugh at me! I’m new to this shit!”

“So it is because you're inexperienced, not that I am your super best friend.” 

Kyle nuzzled his face into Stan’s neck, and Stan could feel the heat off his face. Stan began to chuckle again as his hand that was on Kyle’s face slipped under his hat, beginning to play with his hair to comfort him.

“Don't worry about it, dude, this is fun. And anyway, practice makes perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you are enjoying my Style Week fics. I'm very new to fanfiction, so I'm open to constructive criticism. I may not be posting all seven fics, especially because one of them will be acting as the first chapter to a series I plan to do and some are just lack luster. Thank you for reading!


End file.
